Txanpon Baten Truke
by Black-Zola
Summary: AU: había un chico que estaba cerca de mi casa, y a cambio de unas monedas, el nos contaba a mi hermano y a mi historias alucinantes y canciones electrizantes. A veces incluso la clase venía con nosotros a escucharle. Hasta que un día...


_Iiepale! este shot tiene un poquito de historia personal... la canción que me inspiro la escuchaba y cantaba de pequeña y hoy me acordé y me vino esta historieta a la cabeza. (ya la pondré al final).quien nos narra la historia es Lovino (ya que casi nunca no uso el personaje, a usarlo!) pero cuando es pequeño... no modo chibi...pero va al colegio^^  
_

_Espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Txanpon Baten Truke  
_

_(muchos mundos a mi alcance por unas monedas)_

* * *

Conocí a un hombre que siempre se sentaba cerca de mi portal, en plena calle. Por parecer, parecía un hombre pobre, pero la verdad es que no sabría decir su clase social, solo recuerdo que se ponía a cantar y contar historias alucinantes a cambio de unas monedas. Siempre bajaba antes de la escuela a escuchar, cuando volvía y en mis ratos libres con mis amigos y mi hermano. Aunque le insultaba de a saber cuantas formas, siempre estaba con una jodida sonrisa en la cara y unos brillantes ojos, esperando a que alguien quisiera escucharle, ya que a veces parecía que no lo hacía por monedas,le encantaba su profesión...o eso me parecía a mi.

A mi amiga Emma y a sus amigas les encantaba Antonio. Si, así se llama el hombre:Antonio. Nos lo dijo un día que le preguntamos mientras que tomaba un descanso entre canción e historieta. El hermano mayor de Emma odiaba estar escuchándolo todo el rato y a mi hermanito le encantaba. A veces venian los gemelos americanos, el niñato patatas amigo de mi hermanito, o nuestra clase entera.

Me acordaba de cada historieta como si fueran lecciones del colegio: la historieta del amor imposible entre el dragón y la princesa, los últimos días de vida de la bella durmiente porque el príncipe azul la había abandonado, el divorcio de caperucita roja hizo que el lobo se suicidase, historias de lejanos lugares... historias y canciones como "Peter Pan", "Storytime", "Hijo de la Luna"... cosas que nadie se dignaba a contar porque eran alucinantes, historietas sacadas de otras dimensiones para nosotros a cambio de una moneda.

Pero mayor parte de la gente parecía tener prisa para no parar un momento a escucharle. Ignorantes... incultos...

-¡Hola!-saludaba el siempre con su sonrisa. Su guitarra parecía que ya estaba afinaba porque no la tocaba como siempre que lo pillábamos. Estábamos toda la clase,listos con moneditas que reunimos entre todos- ¿que queréis que os cante, txiki soletes?

-¡No me llames así, bastardo!-y como siempre, le decía aquello rojo

-¡aquella de ángeles!

-¡No! Mejor la del amor imposible entre el dragón y la princesa...es tan bonita...

-¡Hijo de la Luna!

-Tranquilos...

-¡la del héroe que vendió su inmortalidad para suicidarse por culpa de su mujer!

-¡Peter Pan! ¡a echarle de nuestras casa para crecer y que campanilla lo cuide!

Aquel día me fije que su sonrisa no era la de siempre, pero mis compañeros no se dieron cuenta. Escuchamos todas y cada una de las canciones e historias que nos había recitado algún día. Había algo raro, pero me gustaron, me las aprendí y repase, me quede con su cara. Si fuera algo mas mayor...

Al día siguiente, al bajar a la mañana con mi hermano gemelo, me fije que el no estaba donde siempre, esperándonos o ya cantando, solo estaba otro mendigo pidiendo limosna de mala manera con un perro que no dejo de ladrar nos para que nos marchásemos. La clase nos escucho y al salir, al mirar de nuevo en su calle, vimos que seguía aquel mendigo que nos echaba a patadas y seguía maldiciendo a la gente porque no le daban monedas. No entendíamos nada...¿nos había abandonado ese bastardo? Mas que quedarnos parados, nos pusimos a buscarlo, pero no lo encontrábamos ni a tiros por toda la ciudad, había desaparecido completamente.

Desde entonces, no supimos nada mas de nuestro "ídolo". La verdad era que me había enfadado con el idiota por no habernos dicho nada de que se iba y dejarnos llorando porque no estaba. ¿quien nos iba a contar historias alucinantes? ¿quien nos iba a contar cosas que la gente no llegaba a imaginar? ¿quien nos iba a cantar nuevas canciones?

Ya no me acuerdo de ninguna de sus historias, ya no me acuerdo de como era Antonio como para que de pequeño me fijara en el. Solo me acuerdo de su nombre, y solo porque tengo un compañero en el trabajo que se llama igual. Mis antiguos compañeros... bueno, ellos dan igual ahora.Y si me acordé ahora de él, fue porque encontré el pequeño cuaderno donde apunté aquel día todas sus historias y canciones para no olvidar las, una foto de él que saco nuestro abuelo con nosotros y un dibujo que le hice.

Y siempre lo guardaré como gran recuerdo.

* * *

_¿que fue de Antonio? no se sabe... ¿y sus historias? tan locas como el XD_

_bueno... abestia: Txanpon baten Truke de Alaitz eta Maider: (youtube) + /watch?v=Ju44uWJs-z4&feature=fvwrel_

_El titulo significa "a cambio de una moneda" XD ya siento que la canción este en euskera y que quizás no entendáis muy bien... pero creo que merece la pena escucharla ^^  
_

_espero que os haya gustado^^  
_


End file.
